(Not applicable)
(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a roulette-type game, and more particularly to an improved method for playing such a game, utilizing a plurality of balls.
(2) Background Information
Gambling and games of chance are popular sources of entertainment for many people. Such games of chance are more enjoyable if a variety of different gaming apparatus are available to the player. New forms of gaming apparatus and new methods of playing existing games can generate new interests and enthusiasm in this activity.
One game that has been popular through the years is the game of roulette. In this game, a single rolling ball is propelled around a generally circular track in a direction opposite the rotation of a central wheel. Wagers are placed on the likelihood of the ball landing in a particular pocket or cassette formed around the perimeter of the central wheel.
While roulette has been a gaming apparatus present in casinos for many years, it has been becoming less popular in the recent past. While many reasons have been given for this reduction in popularity, today""s gamblers have found conventional roulette to be xe2x80x9cboringxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ctoo predictablexe2x80x9d a game.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved method for playing a roulette-type game.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method for playing a roulette type game, which permits betting on the number of balls which may simultaneously fall within a single pocket, or within a specified group of pockets.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.
The method for playing a roulette-type game of the present invention includes the steps of:
(A) providing a first playing field for betting on the conclusions of a plurality of gaming trials, wherein the playing field restricts bets on at least one of the plurality of conclusions of each trial, to thereby create a house advantage;
(B) placing a bet as to the conclusions of each of the trials;
(C) initiating the trials;
(D) identifying the conclusions of each of the trials; and
(E) determining winning and losing bets for the serial of trials.
The payout ratio for a winning bet includes the steps of:
(A) determining the house advantage for the playing field;
(B) determining a cumulative house advantage for the playing field;
(C) determining a single trial bet probability;
(D) multiplying the single trial bet probability times itself with an exponent equal to the number of trials in the game to produce a multiple trial bet probability;
(E) determining a payout variable by inverting the multiple trial bet probability to form a fraction having 1 as the numerator;
(F) determining a payout ratio numerator by multiplying the payout variable by the cumulative house advantage; and
(G) designating the payout ratio denominator as 1.